Valentine's Day One Shots of 2018 with DM
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Love, mishaps, embarrassments, chocolate, baking, tickling, secrets, blackmail, and fun with Danger Mouse and Shirakage Mouse. July 2019 is not important at the moment. Reserving story projects is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a February 2018 Valentine's Day one shot story.**

**Valentine's Day Cultural Mixup With DM**

Sometimes a person with three science degrees doesn't need to use her genius mind to figure out that her boneheaded secret agent boyfriend had made another disaster in his HQ's flat. Clue #1: Professor Squawkencluck stomped furiously past me on her way down the spiral staircase from the sitting room's level.

Clue #2: I heard the voices of Danger Mouse and Penfold screaming from all the way down here. I haven't made it halfway up towards my destination to visit them yet, and already I sense trouble. It's Valentines Day. What could those two be doing in their flat _**this**_ time?

"PENFOLD, QUICK! REPROGRAM THE PROFESSOR'S ROBOTS! I DON'T WANT TO BE TICKLED BY THEIR CLEANING SUPPLIES!" Danger Mouse yelled as I had finally arrived at the electronic sliding door to the sitting room.

I heard him sigh with relief while I activated the door to open. "Thank you. Oh, Good grief. I'd better pop into the shower before Shirakage Mouse arri-AAAHHH!"

I knew I shouldn't have entered the flat during another one of their awkward disaster moments. I really do have bad timing. The sitting room, the kitchenette's corner and DM himself, was splattered in globs of dark chocolate. For some unknown reason, smart little Penfold had shielded himself with an umbrella when I'd missed the gooey redecoration of the place.

I deadpanned at them as they looked at me like deer in headlights. "Did you two forget the memo of how Japan celebrates Valentines Day?" I huffed in an irritated tone.

"Um," Penfold started. "You told us that boys make chocolates to give to the girls they like on February 14th, right, Prof. Shirakage?" He grinned sheepishly.

The anger cross by my right mouse ear grew larger and I waved two boxes of chocolates around in my hand to get my point across. "It's the other way around, you Hafu Baka Rodents."

Their eye[s] widened with guilt ridden grimaces towards the misunderstanding. "Oops," Nezu-chan stated lamely.

"I _**told**_ you, Chief, that we should have called Shirakage last night to double check on what she said to us about the customary holiday days ago," Penfold narrowed his disapproving specks at his cocky senpai and best friend. "But you just _**had**_ to trust your secret agent mouse power instincts of awesomeness!"

Danger Mouse grinned sheepishly, not helping my exasperation over his mistake. I sighed heavily and handed Penfold the boxes of chocolates. "Penfold," I said in a sarcastic dark tone. "Put my chocolate box for Nezu-chan in his bedroom and occupy yourself by playing Giraffe Warriors or something.

"I need to punish my boyfriend now...in private."

The brown megane hamster shared a moment to grimace fearfully with DM at the flames in my burning blue eyes before zipping out of the sitting room.

"Eek...!" was all DM could squeak out as I activated the Professor's special eye patch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, wouldn't you have preferred if I had washed myself up first before you controlled Squawks' robotic tentacles to immobilize my limbs, Shirakage, my Dear?" Nezu-chan suggested nervously.

The dark chocolate splattered white mouse was now pinned to a newly clean spot on the sitting room's floor by the Danger flat's security robot tentacles, bounding his wrists and ankles tightly like a prisoner chained on wheel of torture.

Please don't ask me where those things popped up from. The details in DM's world has always been wacky and unrealistic. But perhaps that also _**could**_ give me an advantage..._**if**_ I wanted to relax a bit from my writing skills in this short story. 'Oh, Damn. Now, _**I'm**_ starting to break down the 4th wall.'

"_Congratulations, Shirakage Mouse. You're now officially one of us._"

I ignored the narrator before grinning wickedly at Danger Mouse, causing the White Wonder to gulp with a nervous smile and ask, "Wh-What are you planning to do to me?"

With a mischievous grin, I leaned my face near his gasping mouth...and started to lick the chocolate off of his face.

"What on Earth...!?" Nezu-chan exclaimed through shock at my unusual behavior. "Uggghh! Shirakage Mouse, stop this!" He demanded with a mixture of half-hearted displeasure and disgust. "You are acting improperly in the presence of a Gent."

I ignored his futile protests and moved on to lick his ears. Mmm, DM made delicious chocolate.

"Oi! Shirakage! Why are you abandoning your manners!? A half raised Brit like you should remember the etiquettes of a lady and...Pfft! Hahaha! Oi, that's a ticklish spot!" He burst out laughing when my tongue lapped up a bit of chocolate between his ear and neck.

"C-Come on, please," he giggled helplessly. "What you're doing is weird and gross. Oh no, not there...HA~! Ahahahahaha! A-ha! Stop!"

Danger Mouse suppressed laughter started to weaken when my tongue cleaned up the gooey chocolate mix from his arms, wrists and chest. By the time I reached his belly, he laughed even louder. And the more I made my way down towards his physics defying ticklish white boots, the more susceptible he seemed to this silly childlike torture, as his laughter filled the sitting room's walls.

"Chief," an annoyed Penfold huffed as he walked down the flat's stairs from his and his senpai's bedrooms. "Why are you laughing so lou-"

Words failed to describe the look on the poor hamster's face as he stared at the scene before him: A bounded DM, sprawled out on the floor, trying to hold in his laughter behind bulging cheeks and a chewed lip, as his head turned to look at his assistant; And then there was me, Professor Shirakage Mouse, who didn't bother to care or notice the awkward witness I had gathered around me, as I continued licking DM's ticklish ankle bounded feet covered boots.

"Um," Penfold grimaced awkwardly. "Sorry to barge in on you two. I'll just...pop back into me room now." And he zipped back upstairs.

"Wait, Penfold! Come back here and help a chap out!" Nezu-chan pleadingly called out after him.

"Oh, relax," I huffed in an eye rolling tone. "I'm done." I stood up from the ground and programmed the metallic tentacles to release my boyfriend. "Go ahead and shower, Nezu."

Squawkencluck's cleaning robots had just completed their job of scrubbing the sitting room from top to bottom. When the bots wheeled themselves out of the room (probably heading back to the lab downstairs), DM shuddered and cringed at the fact of being coated in my saliva, and rushed upstairs to take a real shower.

I flopped onto their clean settee, stared up at the ceiling and sighed happily to myself. "Best freakin brunch I've ever had in a long while."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another February 2018 one shot I wrote up after one of short video posts from both the Facebook and Twitter pages of Danger Mouse, which was posted on February 8th, 2018.**

**Shirakage Mouse's Fetish Secret Valentine's Day Dilemma**

Damn Sinister Mouse. Damn Baron Silas von Penfold and his Twistyverse's wormhole technology for taking physical objects from another world, then right into his own. Demo...what those two evil twins of Nezu-chan and Pen-chan had done to my old personal life's memory and physical possessions doesn't even compare to what they've done now...!

Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold recently extracted another piece of history from my real world's timeline. But only now, it wasn't a physical object: Using Sinister Mouse's digital hacking expertise—courtesy of the Twistyverse's version of an ipatch—Baron von Penfold hacked into the social media accounts of my old human world's DM Facebook and Twitter pages, and downloaded an embarrassing video that the designers created for their trending media followers.

To me, Shirakage Mouse, this meant that more of my deeper secrets may have been exposed to the Twistyverse villains. Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold were blackmailing me now with leaking crucial evidence of my human soul's identity and origin point. And they were going to release the video on Spamchops at Midnight, February 14th of all times...!

I haven't told anyone about the threat yet. In fact, it's evening time on the day before Valentine's Day now. And I'm in my flat's kitchen, trying to prepare the best kind of chocolate to make for all of my male friends...and especially, for Nezu-chan.

Danger Moth, Scarlett Johamster, Jeopardy Mouse and Professor Squawkencluck were intrigued with the Japanese Valentine's Day tradition of girls making and giving chocolates to the boys they love and admire platonically. And although she wouldn't admit it to the five of us, my cousin, JM, looked super psyched to want to be in on my homeland's customary baking projects. We decided that we should all cook our own special chocolate pieces by ourselves.

So here's what I've planned for my chocolate gift givings: DM's Danger Agent colleagues would each have a box of delicious chocolate truffles in cute round balls; K Taisa would get a large set of frozen chocolate lollies in the shape of a coned hat (I had to restrain myself from carving the word, "Dunce" on them); Since I knew how to dye chocolate in different colors, Penfold would receive cupcake shaped chocolates in the colors of white, pink, red, orange and blue.

But...what should I make for Danger Mouse...? I feel like a shy, pathetic school girl again. Plus, what would the shape of the chocolates be? He likes a lot of things: clowns, danger, weapons, excitement, broken inventions in Squawkencluck's lab, being #1, me-

That's when a thought hit me, but I started to sweat nervously at the image in my head. Oh, come on! I couldn't stoop _that_ low, could I? Should I...go for it...? Oh, well. Only one way to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another lively lot on a holiday in the Danger Flat's sitting room. Scarlett Johamster's chocolate to Penfold had topped mine...literally. Leave it to rich and famous actresses to build their sweethearts an enormous chocolate cake, designed like a white icing wedding cake.

Danger Mouse was growling with a tight, envious scowl on his face at Penfold's special treatment. According to K Taisa, Scarlett's cake topped the height of the chocolate coated Danger Mouse statue in Belgium.

After I had given all of my friendly chocolates to DM's colleagues, boss, and best friend, I joined the sulking white mouse on the settee. My head was tilting downwards, so that my blushing face would remain unseen on that silly broken 4th wall of his universe.

"Um, G-Good Day, N-Nezu-chan," I stuttered shyly.

DM glance at me when I bowed politely on his left. Then he smiled, as if he'd forgotten his jealousy over his crushed ego-sized dignity. "Aw, my lovely Shirakage Mouse. There's no need to behave like a timid teenaged girl. We're an adult couple. Whatever chocolate you've made for me can't be so embarrassing to you."

Despite my silent treatment to his confident statement, I handed him the large rectangular box. "H-Happy Valentine's Day." I said after gulping audibly. Oh, man. He's opening it up. Please don't hate it, Nezu-chan...!

DM's eye widened and his jaw dropped at the large chocolate molded figure that I made him. He smothered a spitting smile, failed to stifle a high pitched giggle fit, and turned away to try and compose himself.

My gloomy lines around my head darkened when Nezu-chan turned back towards my colorful chocolate gift to him and bursted out in uncontrollable laughter. While he laughed, he took out his phone to take a photo of it.

"OH MY GOSH!" He laughed. "Shira-San! I never would have believed that you had it in you to make this for me!" His laughter started to draw the others' attention towards us, and I panicked.

"Danger Mouse, Shut Up!" I hissed at him urgently. "Put my chocolate away! Hurry! Haiiyaku!"

He coughed out another fit of giggles. "But it looks so hilarious! And you look so brilliantly cute and silly...Hahahahaha~~~~!"

"Nezu, please...!" I begged again. "It's embarrassing! Please don't let your friends and agent family see it!"

Unfortunately for me, it was too late. The gang had crowded around to see DM's chocolate present and gaped. It was a chocolate figure of me...dressed as a clown. _(This embarrassing getup description was Rated Too Infuriating to be written into this fan fic)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone had a good laugh at a clown clothed me made out of chocolate and left the Valentine's Day party, I did whatever I could to keep Danger Mouse away from the Internet. Good thing I brought the plastic mold—which I made from my flat's personal 3-D Printer—to freeze DM's chocolate back in the freezer; he wasn't quite ready to consume my gift to him.

When Midnight strikes tonight, Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold would release that video onto Spamchops. And if DM discovered the real world's tribute to my fetish feelings for him, my secret would be out for good...!

Another plus side for me, however, was that Penfold wished to spend Valentine's Day night at Scarlett Johamster's place. This meant I could do whatever I wanted to do with Nezu-chan without mentally scarring anyone for life. And since my moral side is strong enough to not taint this show's innocence, DM and I took a bubble bath together...where we did things that didn't include a scenario like a female toddler running out of the bathroom yelling, "Bert has a tail, and he's wearing it wrong!"


End file.
